Kyanite
Kyanite is a mysterious man that debuts in Chapter 9 of Steven 10. Judging his knowledge of Gems and his weapon summons, he is a Gem. 'Appearance' Kyanite is a large Gem, about as tall as Garnet and Jasper. He don the uniforms that very closely resembles that of a western cowboy and has silver-streak hair that hang on his back. His skin are pale blue and his eyes are sharp cobalt. His gemstone was hidden beneath his hair, at the back of his neck. 'Personality' Kyanite is a lone wolf, or so he presume as he simply appears whenever the Gems are in troubles. Kyanite kept his background and his identity as a Gem as secrets, and displays a sense of honor. He tends to make dark and sarcasm humor, especially toward weak female Gems but this is due of him being a male Gem, who are natural battle type. 'Powers And Abilities' Kyanite is an extremely powerful Gem, more stronger then Garnet as he was able to stall the stronger Centipeetle at 50% of his powers, while it took the Gems and an angry Pyronite to defeat. He fights with Gong Wu ("Bow Stance") which focus his fists' impact power and the speed of his kicks. Kyanite has superior accuracy, able to take down targets without necessary focus and can figure out the opponent's weakness in an instant as he was able to calculate when Centipeetle open her eye afte spitting acid in order to crack her Gem. Kyanite is very fast as he was able to appear and kick Centipeetle aside without Omni detecting his Gem signature and is fast enough to move at subsonic speed. Kyanite has 2 Magic Nature: Lightning and Wood. He can use Lightning for defense and movement purpose while Wood for offense and defense. Kyanite knows all kind of healing herbs during his study with natives. He comments that he was very curious on learning the special healing magic that revives shattered Gems, a technique only Pink Diamond knows. 'Equipment' To the Gems' shock, Kyanite can create 5 weapons; each for different purposes. The main gun he always use are the twin Gatling Gun gauntlets to mow down horde of enemies and Sniper Arm to kill enemy from great distance. For close range, he can conjure gauntlets similar as Garnets but with explosive effect and can forge a giant claymore for slicing giant target. When he gets very serious, he can conjure a giant mecha armors that surpasses Peridot's Limp Enhancement and is strong enough to hold down Red Diamond, Jasper and Omega DNA at once but is not enough to defeat them due of Omega DNA's Energy Absorbtion. 'Weaknesses' Kyanite is vulnerable to energy absorption. Due of his Magic nature, he's vulnerable to water when using Lightning and fire when using Wood. 'Tier System' 'Power Level' 'Relationship' 'Garnet' Though it is never explained accurately, it seems Garnet and Kyanite had met before. Kyanite had shown to have a romantic interest with Garnet but Garnet always turn him down due to the fact she's a fusion of two married couple. Although Garnet admitted he is very attractive. 'Trivia' Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Steven 10 Characters